


A Cosplayers Pair of Feet

by Hypnofeet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: Not my best work, mainly a very old piece of work that has been edited to adhere to the character of Tsumugi Shirogane from Danganronpa. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.





	A Cosplayers Pair of Feet

Tsumugi Shirogane was walking down the street one day, in deep thought. She sighed, feeling depressed after her most recent failure.  
‘Why won’t anyone love me? I know I’ve had some problems but still...’ She thought. ‘I’d let them do anything to me. I don’t care if it’s just nibbling on my ear or just licking my feet.’  
She wandered down the street when a young man passed her. She turned her eyes to him as he saw him look back at her, looking down briefly towards her grey shoes. It was a guy named Barry, one she did not recognize from anywhere in her travels as the Ultimate Cosplayer. She only continued to walk as he stopped, turning around completely and continued to stare down there.  
‘Oh wow... Barry thought. ‘I wouldn’t mind seeing what it’s in those…’  
He kept his distance, carefully following Tsumugi down the street. Despite trying to remain inconspicuous, she saw him following her.  
‘Why is that weirdo following me?’ She thought for a bit before gasping. ‘Wait a minute, what if he’s attracted to me?’  
She grinned to herself and started walking straight, not looking back at Barry. She started moving her hips from side to side to try and look a little sexier to him. But that didn’t seem to do anything as all that he was looking at were her shoes.  
‘Hmmm…’ She thought. ‘What if he’s attracted to… My feet? Weird but it would be nice to experience how one would love them.’  
She grinned to herself again and headed towards the park. She sat on a bench and took one of her shoes off and started rubbing her foot, trying to get his attention.He hid behind a tree, watching her nervously.  
“Oh my feet hurt so much after walking…” She shouted hoping that he would reveal himself to her. “I think I’ll need to get a foot massage later.”  
She stared at him when he noticed that she had already seen him.  
“Hey you!” She yelled, her tone of voice changing into a more seductive one.“Don’t be shy and come over here…”  
Barry walked out from behind the tree, slowly walking up to her.  
“Um… H-Hello there.” He greeted.  
“I’m Tsumugi. Please sit next to me.”She requested.  
She put her shoe back on her foot as he sat next to her, shaking nervously.  
“You know, stalking someone doesn’t look good.” She explained. “Or don’t you know how to talk to girls?”  
He blushed badly, speechless.  
“I have seen what you have been up to.” She replied. “Following me and looking at a specific place of mine…”  
Barry’s eyes widened in shock.  
“I was expecting something like my breasts or something. But instead... It seems to be my feet.” She continued.  
“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Barry said but he was interrupted by her as she put her foot up to Barry’s face.  
“Shhhh…” She giggled, moving her foot onto his lap. “Your name?”  
“Uh, B-Barry.” He replied.  
“Do you find my feet attractive or something?”She asked. “They have been in my shoes all day.”  
Barry hesitated again as he started to turn red.  
“Answer me!” Tsumugi shouted impatiently.  
“Uh… Y-Yes. I find them attractive…” Barry replied in fright.  
“Don’t be afraid Barry.” She smiled. “You’re rather nervous... For a dude. The ones I’ve met try to flirt with me non-stop. But they only want me in cosplays of their favourite anime characters.”  
Before he could speak however, she rubbed her foot on his lap, making him blush more.  
“Are you hungry for some of this?”She giggled. “I like you Barry. So different to others...”  
He only nodded, feeling his hand suddenly get grabbed.  
“Well then…” She held his hand tight. “What’s say we go back to mine and have a bit of fun?”  
“Okay...?” Barry gulped.  
She jumped up from the bench, leading Barry back towards her house, keeping his hand tight.

Later on, they had entered Tsumugi’s home where nobody else was there.He looked around nervously, seeing it was shared accommodation.  
“Hehe, everybody must be out…” Tsumugi grinned. “This means we can really have some fun…”  
She led Barry upstairs into her room and sat on her bed. Without wasting any time, she took her shoes off and placed her tired feet on her bed. Barry sat on the other end of the bed where her feet were.  
“I have been walking around all day…” Tsumugi complained. “Do you mind giving them a foot massage Barry?”   
“S-Sure.” Barry replied..  
He grabbed her left foot and started massaging it. She moaned softly in happiness, her body relaxing, feeling it it could sink into the bed. After a few minutes, he switched onto the next foot.  
“How are my feet?” She asked.  
“Wow, your feet are so soft.” Barry commented.  
“Thank you Barry.” She smiled. “Could you show me how much you like them?”  
Barry smiled and without a word, lifted her foot up to his face and started kissing all around it. Tsumugi moaned in happiness, smiling happily. Afterwards, h started licking up and down her smooth soles and sucked on all her big toes.  
“Hey Barry.” She giggled. “Bet you can’t squeeze all my toes into your mouth.”  
Barry smiled at her and started shoving her toes into his mouth. It took a few attempts as Tsumugi was giggling more at the more attempts when he tried it, though eventually he managed to do it. She giggled again and wiggled her toes in his mouth. Barry removed her foot from his mouth and gave her the same experience but with her other foot. A few minutes later after Barry had finished with her other foot, Tsumugi’s face turned into a smirk, an idea of hers about to be revealed.  
“Barry, remember when I asked you if you were hungry for my feet?” She smiled.“Well, how about we make this more… Interesting?”  
She moved her feet away from Barry’s face and headed downstairs. He waited as she came back up not long after. In her hand, she held out some melted chocolate, giggling to herself. This made him blush, though inside he could feel a sheer amount of excitement.  
“You want some of my chocolaty feet?” She asked.  
Without saying a word, Barry grabbed both her feet and started licking all of the chocolate off her feet. Tsumugi moaned after every lick as he cleaned the chocolate off her cute feet, sucking them and kissing them, making sure no more chocolate was on them.  
“I never knew how good chocolate tasted on your majestic feet Tsumugi.” Barry complimented.  
“This is incredible.” She replied.  
Barry smiled at her and kept on worshipping her majestic feet for many hours until he looked out of the window and saw how dark it was getting.  
“I... Should really be going now…” Barry said, putting her feet down.  
However, she moved her feet back against his cheeks, smiling.  
“Do you have to leave now?” She winked.  
He went dark red as she climbed on top of him, pinning him down onto the bed.  
“Hehe, what if I make you stay overnight?” She tempted.  
Barry was about to speak until she started rubbing his crotch with her feet. Barry started relaxing, finding the words that he was going to express just turned into pleasant moans.  
“You can’t resist my feet…” She giggled. “I’m going to make you my boyfriend.”  
Barry was too relaxed and happy to reply back. Using her feet, she started to undo Barry’s jeans, pulling them down before continuing to rub his crotch.  
“Don’t worry…” Tsumugi seductively assured him. “I’ll make you feel really good, promise...”  
She took off her glasses, smiling down at him as she leaned down to give him a passionate kiss as her foot continued to please him for the rest of the night...


End file.
